1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lawn maintenance system and more particularly pertains to raking and bagging leaves and other lawn debris and refuse in a convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting a user in containing debris through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 754,580 issued Mar. 15, 1904 to Madden relates to a bag holder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,699 issued Mar. 15, 1904 to Morris relates to a refuse bag holder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,861 issued Oct. 17, 2000 to Fortier relates to a bag holder. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,304 issued Jul. 1, 2003 to Madden relates to a yard leaf caddy.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a lawn maintenance system that allows raking and bagging leaves and other lawn debris and refuse in a convenient manner.
In this respect, the lawn maintenance system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of raking and bagging leaves and other lawn debris and refuse in a convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lawn maintenance system which can be used for raking and bagging leaves and other lawn debris and refuse in a convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.